


I Might Think Twice

by painted_pictures



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, i wrote this as a romantic thing but if you wanna read it as platonic that’s fine, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: Neither spoke for a while. A minute and three seconds, Tyler counted. Josh piped up just as he said sixty-three in his mind.“Do you believe in soulmates?”(or, tyler and josh have a talk about soulmates.)





	I Might Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> i have a list of fluff starters and one of them is “i want to hear you sing” and so whoops it appears that my hand slipped

Tyler didn’t hear Josh come into the room, and didn’t notice the drummer sit down next to him. He jumped when Josh spoke.

“I wanna hear you sing.”

It was a simple statement, right to the point. No buildup for it, only five quiet words spoken softly in an oh-so-familiar voice.

Tyler turned to look at the other man. “What do you mean? You hear me sing all the time.”

Josh leaned his head back, bumping it against the wall. “Yeah, but that’s always in concerts and stuff. I never get to hear you sing to me, alone.”

“What do you want me to sing, then?” Tyler asked, reaching out a hand to run through Josh’s dark curls.

Josh shrugged, leaning into the touch in a way that was barely noticeable. “Dunno. Maybe, uh,” He stopped, thinking for a moment. “ _ We Don’t Believe What’s On TV _ ?”

“Alright. You gotta get my ukulele for me, though.”

Josh groaned. “I just sat down.”

“Oh, well.”

Sighing, Josh pushed himself up and walked away, coming back after a minute with Tyler’s ukulele in his hands. He handed it to its owner and sat back down.

Tyler held his arms out for it. He hugged it close to his chest and positioned his fingers on the frets. After quickly looking up at Josh to make sure he was listening, he began to play.

Throughout the song, Tyler kept sneaking glances of Josh, just to make sure he was still there.

Once he was finished, Josh applauded him. Tyler smiled at the praise.

“You’re really good at that,” Josh commented, his hand cradling his cheek.

“Good at what?” Tyler asked. “Singing or ukulele?”

Josh shrugged. “Both.”

Neither spoke for a while. A minute and three seconds, Tyler counted. Josh piped up just as he said  _ sixty-three _ in his mind.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Tyler blinked in surprise at the random question. It took a bit to form his answer. “I mean, maybe? Of course those things about how your soulmate’s first words are written on you, or that you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate, that isn’t real. But I do think that some people were just meant for each other.”

Josh leaned back until he was laying on the ground, an arm slung over his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. “Do you think you’ve found yours?”

“Maybe.” Tyler repeated. It was a genuine answer, he had no idea. “What about you?”

Josh turned his head to face Tyler. “Maybe.”

“That’s vague.”

“ _ You’re _ vague.”

“You were copying me!” Tyler complained.

Josh grinned. “Not my fault we had the same answers.”

They fell silent. Neither of them had anything to say, but they didn’t want to walk away. Instead they chose to have a staring contest, both determined not to lose. What better excuse to stare into each other’s eyes than this?

Finally Josh coughed and looked away. “Would it be crazy to say that I think my soulmate is you?”

Tyler shook his head, growing a faint smile. “Maybe. Not to me.”

Josh hesitantly reached out a hand and let it fall onto the floor. Tyler took the hint and placed his own hand on top. Their fingers interlaced as if they belonged and it was so  _ right. _ Tyler scooted close and leaned his head on Josh’s shoulder. He was warm. It felt good.

Soulmates. That’s new.  _ Soulmates. _ Tyler repeated the word over and over in his mind until he knew it was right. He and Josh were  _ soulmates _ . Actual soulmates.

Maybe soulmates did exist, at least in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> they’re actual soulmates (not that souls actually exist)


End file.
